Conversations
by meriin
Summary: Theresa and Jay go all out to persuade Atlanta and Archie, using a few conversations. I suck at summaries!AxA and a little JxT
1. Chapter 1

Again, i DONT own COTT, and PLEASE review!

* * *

"Theresa, please! Archie doesn't like me anymore than a friend!" Atlanta insisted tiredly as she released an arrow that sped through the air and hit the bulls eye.

"That is so not true Atlanta!" Theresa contradicted as she leaned against a pillar and watched as Atlanta prepared to release another arrow.

"Really? If he did like me more than that, then why does he always argue with me?" Atlanta asked matter-of-factly as she released another arrow that hit the bulls eye as well.

"hmm.. Maybe I should change my weapon.." Atlanta remarked as she picked up another arrow.

"Haven't you ever heard of something called "lover's quarrel"?" Theresa asked as she spun her nun-chucks.

"Don't be ridiculous Theresa," Atlanta scoffed, as she adjusted her finger guards and prepared to shoot another arrow.

"Believe me Atlanta, Archie does like you," Theresa repeated, trying to convince her stubborn friend.

"Yes. He likes me as a friend," Atlanta repeated.

"You know that's not what I mean Atlanta! Like the incident with Pan! He was so jealous and worried! Then there was that time with the gorgons; he was the one to help you out of the cave (that's true!)," Theresa stated, counting the points off her finger.

"Aw please Theresa. He was only jealous because he had no one to compare battle scars with. Oh, and he only helped me up because he was the nearest to me. He would have done that for anyone else," she said, picking another bow from Artemis's extensive selection.

"Okay, then how about the time when he helped you out of the portal of the "crossroads", oh and the incident with the Minotaur? He was so worried and all, he didn't even want to leave without you!" Theresa added as Atlanta released an arrow that almost missed the bulls eye.

"Again, Theresa, he would have helped anybody; and don't tell me that you weren't equally worried about me," Atlanta teased as she released another arrow and smiled in satisfaction as it hit the bulls eye.

"Oh really Atlanta, do you have to be so stubborn? Fine, then explain why Jay said that he was planning to ask you out before you met Pan," Theresa challenged.

Atlanta just sighed as she prepared to release yet another arrow.

"Theresa, I'm not being stubborn! I'm just being realistic! And besides, it's normal for him to ask me to accompany him to some comic book fair or something, "Atlanta replied, getting tired of Theresa's persistence.

"You know that's not what he meant Atlanta, he was planning to ask you on a date!" Theresa chided.

Atlanta sighed. "If he is as smitten over me as you think he is, then why did he fall for Medelia? And that girl that Odie bumped into?" she pointed out.

"Well you have to admit that they're pretty,"

"You see Theresa! If he did like me, he wouldn't have fallen for them!" Atlanta argued, turning to face Theresa.

"You can't blame him for being… well… a little distracted… after all, you're giving him the impression that he has no chance with you," Theresa argued.

Atlanta let out a sigh. "You're not going to give up easily are you?"

"That's for sure," Theresa said with a grin.

"Alright, we'll continue this afterwards ok!" Atlanta agreed reluctantly.

"Fine," Theresa agreed.

"Now go! Before Artemis arrives!" Atlanta said, pushing Theresa out of the archery range.

* * *

Yes, I know, I most of my stories, Theresa plays matchmaker. But seriously, she's the only other girl. So if she can't make Atlanta realize Archie's affection, who can? 


	2. Chapter 2

Again, i do NOT own COTT. What is it with disclaimers anyway? they're so troublesome.

* * *

"So, Archie, uh, are you still…uh… hitting on Atlanta?" Jay asked suddenly, as Archie almost lost his balance and fell on the mat that he and Jay were sparring on.

"Come again?" Archie asked, hoping that he had heard wrongly.

"Do you… uh…still like Atlanta as more than a friend?" Jay asked, feeling rather awkward as well. "_Weird how I can withstand Cronus's torture, yet I can't withstand Theresa's puppy dog eyes,"_ he complained silently.

"Ah… why did you ask?" Archie asked, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Well…uh…I was just curious… and…erm… I'm just asking in case it might affect your teamwork…yeah…" Jay lied, after all, he couldn't just say "Theresa put me up to it cos she wants to convince Atlanta".

"Uh… promise me you won't tell ANY one of the guys, or Atlanta?" Archie asked.

"Sure," Jay answered confidently, noting that he had left out Theresa.

Archie sighed. He didn't exactly want to admit it, but there was just something about Jay that made him so hard to lie to. "Well… I'm not exactly sure, I mean…uh…well there are someday where I think about nothing but her… and… well… I kinda get really jealous when I see her with other guys…. I'm kinda protective towards her, and well…. Whenever we get into battle, I know that she can take care of herself and all, but I always worry that she might get injured…. Yeah… that's about it… I know it all sounds really stupid, but… yeah…. I can't exactly help it," he finished, now wishing that he had denied it.

Jay nodded, for once understanding how he felt. How could he not? After all, that was how he had felt towards Theresa, and how he still felt. "You are, I'm quite sure, in love," he pronounced decisively.

Archie groaned and buried his head in his hands. "Great. That is the last thing I need. To fall in love with one of my closest friends, who will probably just reject me and laugh in my face when I tell her the truth."

"How do you know? I mean… that's what I thought Theresa would do as well, but she didn't," Jay said, in what he hoped was an encouraging tone.

"Naw. Atlanta's different. I mean, I hang around her so much; I would have known if she liked me. Also, she has NEVER accepted any guy aside from Pan. And, include the fact that she is rather tactless, and probably wouldn't reject me nicely." Archie muttered as he started to pummel the punching bag.

"Okay, I have to admit that you're right about Atlanta being tactless and all, but you never know until you try," Jay persisted.

"Nah thanks, I rather not embarrass myself," Archie admitted as he reached for his bottle and downed about ¾ of it.

"Lunch time!" Chiron called from downstairs. Jay gave a sigh. "C'mon, let's go," he beckoned as they headed for the door.

* * *

its not very good is it? i dunno lah. review please.. 


	3. Chapter 3

Yes, i DON'T own COTT.

* * *

"So, what did Archie say?" Theresa asked as she settled down next to Jay on the field.

"Well… Archie has definitely fallen for our Atlanta," Jay begin. Theresa smiled. "I knew it!" she exclaimed.

"But… he's not going to do anything about it," Jay concluded.

Theresa frowned at this. "Why not?"

"Well, because he's afraid that Atlanta will just laugh at him and reject him, which, you have to admit, is highly possible," Jay admitted.

"Hmm…. I think I'll have to have another conversation with Atlanta…" Theresa decided.  
"But, you're sure about this right? I mean it wouldn't do for either one of them to be hurt." Jay reminded.

Theresa just smiled. "Trust me Jay, I haven't been wrong before. And thanks a lot," she said as she kissed him on the cheek. Jay smiled. That one kiss made everything worth it.  
"So, are we still on for ice skating tonight?" Jay shouted as Theresa begin to head for the door of the archery range.

"I'll meet you at the door at seven!" Theresa shouted back before entering the building.

Jay smiled. He had never regretted telling Theresa how he felt towards her.

* * *

Weird how my chapters seem so long in my notebook, yet are so short in reality.. review kaes! 


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own COTT. REVIEW!

* * *

Theresa could hear Artemis's voice as she approached the archery range. "Very good Atlanta! You're learning fast! Next lesson, I'm going to teach you how to identify different creatures by their smells. That'll be all for today. Keep practicing!" Artemis finished as she opened the door and saw Theresa standing there. "Hello Theresa!" she said with a smile.

"Good Afternoon, Artemis," Theresa replied politely before slipping into the archery range.

"Hey Atlanta. Miss me?" she greeted.

"Awww. Not now Theresa! I haven't had lunch yet!" Atlanta protested.

"I know; that's why I brought you lunch, so we can continue our conversation while you eat," Theresa said, passing Atlanta a picnic basket.

Atlanta sighed. "Seriously Theresa, I don't know if I should hate you or thank you."

"I'd rather you listen to me Atlanta," Theresa said with a grin.

"I'm listening," Atlanta said through a mouthful of food.

"What would you do if Archie told you that he has fallen for you?" Theresa asked.

Almost immediately, Atlanta choked on what she was eating and Theresa had to go over and pound her on the back before she spat it out. "Archie…cough…. Archie wouldn't… cough…cough… do that. We're just friends!"

"What if he did that? Would you reject him?" Theresa pressed.

Atlanta tried to control her nervousness. She only liked him as a friend. Right?

_"Wrong," the little voice in her head answered. "If he is only a friend, why were you so jealous when he fell fore Medelia?" _

_"I wasn't jealous!" she protested silently. _

_"Yes, you were! And if you didn't like him more than just a friend, then why did you choke. If you knew there was absolutely no way he would do that, then you should have just dismissed it, instead of choking." _

_"I was caught of guard!" _

_"No, you realized there was a possibility." _

_"I don't like Archie as more than a friend!" _

_"Yeah right. That's why you're always arguing with him, looking at him, and teasing him." _

"Atlanta?" Theresa asked, sounding extremely concerned.

"Yeah?" Atlanta asked, snapping out of her "argument".

"Are you okay?" Theresa asked, still slightly worried.

Atlanta nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine," she said hastily.

"Good. So would you reject him or not?" Theresa asked again.

Atlanta looked as if she was deep in thought, as she answered. "No… I probably won't…"

Theresa smiled. "I'll leave you to your food then. Bye!" she said before leaving, a grin spread across her face.

Atlanta didn't reply as she glanced out of the window.

She watched as Archie and Jay wrestled on the fields, wondering why she had never noticed that he was actually rather muscular, why she had never realized how his dark eyes sparkled with excitement, how his skin was so flawless and pale…

Only then did Atlanta realize what she was thinking, and shook her head furiously. "This has GOT to be Theresa's fault. I wouldn't be looking at Archie like that if not for her…" she grumbled. However, inside her mind, one tiny part of her just smirked, knowing that Atlanta was in denial as usual.

* * *

this is the second last chapter.. its not that goood right? review please..


	5. Chapter 5

i dont own COTT review kaes

* * *

Archie twisted and turned on his bed. Theresa had just effectively prevented him from falling asleep by telling him that Atlanta would not reject him if he asked. After that, she had winked at him and left. "Damn," he cursed. "Jay must have told." But then again, now that he thought about it, he hadn't asked Jay not to tell Theresa. Also, Jay and Theresa were dating, so he should have expected it. But how could Theresa be so sure? Had she asked Atlanta? He groaned. He would never get any sleep this way… and since he was awake, he might as well train. Throwing aside the blankets, he pulled on a shirt and quietly headed for the training room.

Atlanta cursed silently as she tossed about in bed. It was no doubt Theresa's fault that she had… well… been thinking and observing _certain_ things about a certain purple haired titan. She growled. She would never get to sleep this way, considering that every time she even attempted to close her eyes, an image of Archie appeared. _Not that you don't find it pleasant or anything…_ the little voice in her head reminded. She had to bite her lip to stop herself from screaming in frustration. She sighed. She might as well put this time to good use and train. Rolling out of bed, she grabbed her bolas and headed for the training room.

Atlanta paused in front of the door of the training room, about to enter her code to enter the room (lets just say that Hera improved security) when she heard footsteps coming down the corridor. Her breath hitched as her heart begin to beat faster and faster. For some reason, she always had this perverse fear of the dark. (yes, this is made up). And for some reason, she found herself unable to move, as she heard the footsteps get louder and louder. Her brain was shouting at her to get into the training room, but her feet just stayed rooted. For a second, she thought that the person, whoever it was, was going to go right pass her, but at the last moment, he turned, and as expected, bumped right into her. In a split second, she was pinned under a warm and heavy, yet admittedly nice smelling person.

Archie cursed, wondering whom on earth he had just bumped into, and why she (yes, he was quite sure it was a she) was just standing there. He tried to get up, but his right arm was pinned under whoever It was, and thus, he was somewhat stuck on top of whoever she was. His free hand groped around for a clue as to her identity until finally, his hand came into contact with what felt like 2 loop earrings. "Atlanta!" he asked softly, the surprise evident in his voice.

Atlanta felt unsure as to what to do. For once, she was stuck with no choice and unable to do anything but wait for the person to get off her. She could feel his hand (as like above, she was quite sure it was a he.) grope around until it reached her ear. At the same time, she felt something small, cold and hard on her leg. Only one person she knew would wear something like that. "Archie?" she asked in surprise.

Archie recognized the voice immediately, and was quite sure that she was Atlanta. Then, his face colored as he realized what a position they were in. He was so close that he could feel her warm breath on his cheek, and the rising and falling of her chest. "Uh… Archie? Could you.. uh.. get of me?" Atlanta asked awkwardly. Had the lights been on, Archie would have seen that her face was as red as her hair.

"Urm… I can't. My arm is under you. I think you might have to move first," he said, his throat suddenly feeling very dry.

"I can't Archie, you're on me," she replied, a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Oh yeah, urm… hold on," he murmured as he somewhat reluctantly lifted himself off Atlanta as best as he could, so that she could roll out from under him and get to her feet. He got to his feet as well as Atlanta keyed in the code to the training room and they both entered. Archie turned on the lights, noting at the same time that Atlanta's face was somewhat pink.

"Why are you up so late?" They both asked at the same time.

"Theresa," Atlanta and Archie both grumbled at the same time.

"She was going on about how you liked me as more than a friend, and all, but isn't true right?" Atlanta asked, not entirely sure which answer she would rather hear.

Archie took a deep breath and decided to trust Theresa. "Actually… It is …true," he mumbled. "I do like you Atlanta, much more than a friend. I know that you probably don't feel the same way… but…"

Atlanta cut him off. "Actually… I do….. i.. do feel the same way… you are, to me… definitely… definitely more than a friend," she murmured.  
Archie looked up from his feet. "Really? So you're not going to reject me?" he asked, not believing what he had just heard.

Atlanta nodded, then grinned. "Unless you really want me too." She teased

Archie shook his head. "If course not," Then grabbing out to reach her hand. He said, " In fact, I'm never going to let go."

Atlanta blushed and used her free hand to ruffle his hair, and said "look who's getting all sappy now?" she teased.

"Oh yeah?" Archie threatened jokingly, as he tackled her to the ground, and for the second time in five minutes, they were on the floor again as Archie started to tickle Atlanta who begin to giggle uncontrollably.

"Stop! Stop! I give in!" Atlanta panted between gasps of laughter.

Archie grinned. "That'll teach you," he smirked as their eyes met for a while but Atlanta quickly looked away, only then realizing that Archie was straddling her.  
"Atlanta?" Archie asked suddenly, his voice sounding somewhat different.

"Yeah?" she asked softly as she looked up.

"Just this," he said softly, and before she could react, Archie's lips met hers in a kiss.

She seemed somewhat surprised at first but still kissed back. Archie was worried that he would push him away, but all his worries disappeared when she kissed back.

After awhile, they both broke away, both blushing.

"Well, we should go to bed," Archie said, helping Atlanta to her feet.

Atlanta nodded in agreement. "I don't think you'll have any problems sleeping huh?" she teased.

"Of course, of course. " Archie replied with a smile. "Goodnight," he greeted, kissing her lightly on the forehead before they went their separate ways. He couldn't help smiling as he made his way back. Theresa had never been more right, and he was sure he would never regret doing what he had done.

* * *

review please, tell me if i'm wasting my time 


End file.
